For you, and only you
by flowersinmylove
Summary: Detective Finn is struck by shock as a criminal he tries to convict takes it to the next level. What will unfold? Will her life ever be the same again?
1. The initial shock

A/N: Hey guys, wanted to try something different this time. Hopefully you have all read my one shot story on Finchel, if not you can go onto my page. If you like Faberry you can also check that story out as well. I do not own these characters and this is just how I'd imagined a situation. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The initial shock

Beep, beep, beep. The sound was ringing as he watched over her. He hadn't slept in days, he hadn't even moved from that single spot. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He struggled to even leave for the bathroom. He hadn't eaten and hated when anyone wanted to touch her. He couldn't quite believe it, the amount of times he had played this over again and again in his mind was unreal. It was his faul, at least that's what he believed.

The warning, it had been delivered to the media, the new york post had gained a recording on a cheap USB pen. _Delve deeper Detective and someone so dear and close to your heart will suffer. _Why did he not believe? Why did he not accept? Why was he such a fool?

Finn Hudson, a recently promoted detective. He was once an everyday average cop in the city of New York, lucky for him he had been successful in a string of events. This had not only gained him recognition in the force but had earned him a well deserved promotion. He was so proud and so was she. She was the love of his life. He for once now never regretted taking that chance to be with her and he even took up every job he could until he found something stable. She'd never been fond of the job choices he selected, even this one made her shiver at the thought. However she was proud, deep down she knew he had made something of himself. A belief she had always had Rachel Berry, the most upcoming girl on broadway, NYADA has been more than just an outstanding success, she'd past with honours and had gone straight onto Broadway, taking up smaller parts, infact she was always at least the second girl in role. Luckily for her these roles had not gone unnoticed and luckily for her, she landed a lead in a brand new musical, where the wind blows. It was an original about a Jewish girl in the war who was trying to escape from Germany. She was destined for the part and she had took them by storm.

But not anymore. She was now laying there, in front of his eyes, with a wound from a gun, and the after effects of a car accident. She was driving, just like every other day to work, then she was shot and with a crash she went. She was weak. She was in the worst way, her head was injured, she'd suffered some minor bleeding on the brain. Her legs were broken from the impact and her body was weak. The operation upon her brain was a success and the bleeding had been completely stopped. Now they were awaiting for her to wake up from her coma.

Finn looked deeply at her slowing rubbing the back of her hand. He just wanted her to be awake again. It broke his heart to see her like this and not just as a result of the accident but he was planning on popping the question that evening after work. They'd been together for at least 5 years now and he knew that she was the one. He never wanted to rush, he wanted their relationship to keep flourishing and never wanted to get in the way of her career. There lives were now stable with their futures intact and he now wanted to move this relationship to the next step. It felt right. She was with one of the best agents in the industry and he knew the roles she would get would only get bigger and better. He knew himself too that his job was stable and he was even moving up. He knew they were happy here. He now just wanted her forever. She was was hooked up with pipes coming out her nose and arms, surrounded by machines, mainting her health as she was comatose. The mask on her face is what Finn hated the most. Seeing the clear plastic go cloudy and none cloudy as she breathed made him quiver. He wanted to kiss her lips at least once on a night, it was normal for him to do that and it helped him to sleep. At least this is what he believed. He was able to kiss her hand and her forehead but nothing compared to a kiss from her lips.

The nurse came to do her routine check of the pipes and make sure she was comfortable, Finn found this a little confusing as all Rachel had done was lie there as she slept. She would be nothing but comfortable. Finn gave the nurse an evil look. He didn't like anyone to touch her, not in this state, it felt wrong to him even though it was the only thing right now that was right.

The nurse did her job and smiled to Finn and kept her positive personality at the forefront ignoring his attitude. The nurse knew how he was feeling, all family members or loved ones of patients in similar conditions gave her this look. A look of desperation and anger. The look of wishing that they would awake and be normal again "All stable, vitals are normal. Have you noticed any changes Mr Hudson, even something as so minor as a wiggle of a finger or a toe?"

"If she did, wouldn't I have called one of you guys?" he growled. "I may look dopey but I'm really not that stupid" he hated such a stupid trivial question when they knew he would have literally leapt and ran to inform someone.

"Of course Mr Hudson, I am sorry. It is just a routine question, even twitches that may seem normal could be a small sign of her waking up from her coma" she looked at him and smiled and once writing down notes on her condition she nodded and told him she would be back in a few hours.

Finn put his face in his hands. He hated being cocky like that but whenever it came to Rachel, especially when it was something bad, even a mere article in a magazine that sprouted lies he couldn't't help but be snappy. He was protective of her. Even if he saw a strand of her hair move he would probably have called someone in, in hope it was communication in some pseudoscience form.

He sat back in the chair and sighed. He would correct his jerk-ish ways once she returned. He looked up at the white painted ceiling and then looked back down. He then rubbed his face and looked at her. He didn't like to yell at anyone in front of her, not matter if she was conscious or not. She usually got upset when he yelled at people without good read.

"I…I'm sorry I yelled at the nurse in front of you….I know she's just trying to help you…I love you Rachel, just…just wake up…and I'll show you even more of the world….everything I can…I just need you by my side….I'm so lost without you…" a single tear dripped from his face and landed on her cheek. He smiled and wiped it off, feeling her soft skin touching his. "You truly are beautiful…"

He knew she couldn't hear him but speaking like that helped him, even if he cried. The intimate moment was soon drawn to and end. A noise in the form of a knock came from the door. He looked up to see who it was. It was Jeff, his partner at the station.

"Hey…"

Finn nodded and wiped his tears. "We'll…we'll step outside…"

Jeff nodded and followed him out.

Finn looked at Jeff and another office who was waiting outside to assist Jeff.

"We got the shell checked out for extra prints, sadly no luck on that, just a material which could be any old glove…"

"Shit…" Finn said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"However…we found something else…"

"W..what…?"

"The bullet had a code on it…we've traced it to a shop, investigated it and now know who shot Rachel, they are on the run… and we're doing all we can to catch him…"

"Well done…good work guys…"

Jeff smiled a little, realising that was just how Finn usually sounded when they worked together.

"Why the smile Jeff?"

"I got to get back to work, I got a suspect to catch, take care Finn, any changes you let me know, Gemma is thinking of you both."

Finn nodded to him. "Tell her thank you, but who is it? Is it him?"

"I can't say, you know the rules, I'll catch you later Finn."

Jeff did his single hand signal, it was his way of waving goodbye and then walked off with the officer who was with him. Gemma was Jeff's wife, seeing the two of them together really made Finn think about himself and Rachel together, he just wanted the right day and time to propose and didn't want to just do it in wake of their new friendship with a married couple. Gemma was a seamstress and as Finn and Jeff had become partner's Rachel had helped her get a job in a top end department store in which Rachel had worn their pieces for events.

Finn sat back down and watched her again, the peace and the recent knowledge had given him peace. He knew they weren't just here to tell him that, they were hoping she as awake to question her, they would come every few days, doing the exact same thing.

His moment of peace was not to last long yet again, his phone began to ring, he looked at the screen and saw the name that popped upon the screen and his hand began to sweat. Her fathers were flying in any day but he had forgotten that today was that day. He had dreaded this moment like no other, the two of them coming to see there little girl like this. He felt he had failed them and now he was to bare the consequences. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"H-hello Mr Berry"

"We have landed and are on our way to the hospital, any changes?"

"I'm glad you had a safe flight, only different medication, they were a bit too strong for her and have lowered the dose to in aid of her waking up."

"That is some news at least, we shall be arriving soon, we are getting a rental and will be driving up."

"Ok, be safe."

"Thank you Finn, We shall be there soon."

"Ok, bye"

He let them end the call and then slid his phone back in his pocket and sat back in the chair with his head in his hands. The call was so brief which gave him no room to figure out their feelings, usually they were so animated and open about how they felt. He hoped that they wouldn't blame him, though he wouldn't blame them if he didn't.

He'd done all he could and even had managed to convince the bureau to get Jeff, his partner, to be on the case, which really was against protocol. He wanted someone he trusted on this case and not just any old random big shot. He needed that trust.

He laid back and waited for her Dad's to arrive, he had no idea how they were going to react and was assuming the worst scenario as he always did. He knew he could have prevented this from happening if he had just left it be, however he wasn't one to stop once head strong with a task. He sighed and took in a deep breath. He looked at Rachel hoping that he would find the right words to say but nothing came to mind. He sank in his chair and closed his eyes awaiting their appearance.

An hour passed before they arrived. He mirrored they way they looked, all three looked tired, exhausted and full of worry. The pair of them hugged him one by one.

The pair looked at her and took it all in, Hiram struggled more than Le Roy, it was true he was the weaker one. Finn backed off to give the two their space.

"T…thank you…for being here…by her side" stated Hiram

"I would do nothing but Mr Berry…."

"You can call us by our first names Finn…" said Le Roy.

Finn nodded.

"Don't blame yourself…we can tell, Rachel told us about how sometimes you blame yourself for things sometimes…"

"But…it was my fault…"

"But its not Finn."

"I was working on a case…I delved too far…they warned me they'd do something bad if I…this….this is what happened…I should have stopped…I should have left it…she wouldn't be like this….she would be fine…we'd be sat at home….watching tv….before she went to a show….it'd be perfect…but no…I was stupid…I'm such an idiot…"

He broke down and began to cry. He hadn't really done this til he first saw her. Hiram held him whilst Le Roy spoke.

"It's hard to say that Finn…he could have gone after anyone, Carole, Burt, Kurt…anyone…"

"Exactly…Le Roy is right…you were just doing your job, the guy could have been pulling one too, no one knows how serious people can be even if they are bad."

"And my guesses the case was important?"

"Yeah…a kids life…was at stake"

"See, doing your job" said Hiram.

"The person to blame is the person who did this to her…"

Finn calmed down a little and the two of them sat with him to calm him down.

"You haven't slept in days…you need to rest because once Rachel is back on her feet she'll need you to be strong for her." Hiram insisted.

"I-I'm fine…"

The two of them sighed and looked at him.

"Look, if you won't sleep, I can tell you could do with something to eat, go get some fresh air and find something for us all to eat."

"Yeah plane food really isn't that pleasant."

Finn nodded. "Ve…vegan right…"

They both smiled. "That's just Rachel, bless her, we do eat vegan food sometimes."

Finn smiled a little and nodded.

"Atta boy" said Le roy and tapped his arm.

He went off to get them all something to eat. The pair were right, as soon as he felt the fresh air, he felt a little better. As soon as he left they both focused their attention on Rachel.

"We…were here now princess…were here…your dads…we'll help him…and help you too…I know you'll be worried…we'll be here to help you get better and do everything we can…our poor girl" Hiram said.

"We will be here for as long as it takes…" Leroy said too.

They both looked at her and watched her breath, they didn't blame Finn but the two of them had never expected anything like this to come out of her living at New York. The pair had put their all into their only daughter, she was the apple of their eye and watching her dreams come too was the best feeling in the world, watching her at regionals was one of their best decisions, they knew she had the talent but actually seeing her on the stage was magical. They had been to every show since, they had only left around a month ago after coming for her debut In the wind that blows. She was spectacular. However they couldn't think this way, they had to be strong for her and help her to push through this obstacle just like all the others they had faced with. Her lack of friends, her cockiness, her dad's of being upset over various boys, especially Finn, and her not getting the part she initially wanted in her first musical.

Finn soon returned with a pipping hot meal in a tray, it was Chinese food. Lukcily they both adored Chinese food so they were easily appeased.

"Chinese…it's all I could find bar sandwich shops and I thought you'd want a little more than that."

"You're a star."

The two of them got up, much to Finn's confusion.

"We'll have to eat in the cafeteria, we can't eat here…"

Finn's face went a little sad and sour. He didn't want to leave her.

"She will be ok Finn, come on, you need to get out of this room at the very least."

The three of them walked to the cafeteria and began to eat. Finn was picking a little bit at his food as he was thinking, it was pretty silent as they ate.

"Do they know anything about what happened?" asked Le Roy. Hiram looked at him, he didn't think it was right to ask him at this moment in time.

"They know who did it, that persons on the run…"

"I thought you said you knew who it was?" Hiram said in confusion, Le Roy shot him an equal look back. He knew his husband wanted to know as much as he did.

"Well…It has to be him, they just won't tell me its him because I'm not on the case."

They looked and nodded. "Well at least they know who and can work on getting them."

"Yeah…lockdown is immanent, red alert…we could tell that at the airport."

He wasn't told about lockdown by Jeff. However he should have known, on the run sends every form of transport into red alert protocol. They would have all the airports informed, all the train stations, the buses and toll booths, he wouldn't get out of the country. No way.

He soon came too and ate the meal in front of him, it was gone within minutes.

"See, you needed that."

"Yeah…I guess I really did need it."

He felt a lot better now they were here with him, he'd been so alone and now the comfort of the two of them he had someone to talk to and to share these feelings with. He felt like he could be himself, crying, getting angry and upset because they understood. He felt like it was a small part of home back with him. The three had become closer since they had moved to New York. They liked Finn and did approve of him.

He just hoped that now the man could be found. If only to be locked away. He knew it was him, it just had to be.


	2. My Shining star

A/N: Thank you so far for the massive support on this story I'm glad your loving it so far and its only chapter one. So here we go with chapter two

Chapter 2: My shining star

Finn had fallen asleep in his chair, somehow now it had become more than comforting to him. He had hardly slept since the incident, the food had knocked him out . He was disturbed from his slumber by a friendly face. Hiram Berry. Finn stretched and rubbed his eyes, without really paying much more attention to Hiram he worried and say up looking right at Rachel. He had hoped there had been a change but sadly he was not to be greeted with such.

"Sorry to wake you, I was wondering if you wanted anything for Breakfast."

Finn nodded. "That would be nice thanks Mr Berry."

"Hiram will do Finn."

Finn smiled at him, he had forgotten they had said that yesterday, for him he was just happy to be a part of their family and more so soon. He did think of them of the Dad's that he never had along with Burt and Mr Shue. Every year he got to know them more and more, soon learning which of their mannerism's matched Rachel and how much they believed in the pair of them.

As soon as the pair left, he stood and leaned over Rachel and kissed her head. It was a little warm, he saw this as a good sign, her blood was still flowing to her head, meaning her brain was still functioning. The most important thing right now. It was a little warmer than usual though, he got up and checked the thermostat that had been raised, maybe they thought she was a little cold. Fathers know their daughters. He felt a little silly for not thinking of that.

He sat back and kissed her head again to check he wasn't going insane. A small part of him had become child like and wished that a simple kiss would wake her, very much like one of those fairy tale movies Rachel had made him watch once. To him it was quite unfortunate though that he could not lean and kiss her lips to revive her . For now he would have to deal with her still hooked up to machines and the time of healing.

Finn admired her for a little longer, seeing a few stray hairs lose just brushing over her eyes, with that he took his long fingers and moved them, tucking them lightly behind her ears. She was so beautiful, even in her slumber. Some days when he woke up early, he would just lay there and watch her sleep. Just to gaze at her dreaming away. Just to see how beautiful she was. He hardly ever knew what she was dreaming of but he imagined a few things here and there. He just wished that he could do that again., knowing that looking at her she would wake up after she was dreaming.

"Another day without you, please make this the last." he whispered. Finn would say that everyday to her. Just hoping and waiting.

It wasn't long before her fathers arrive with some breakfast for Finn. It was a few slices of toast, they knew Finn hadn't eaten for a few days, and even though he wolfed that Chinese down yesterday to break his fast, they didn't want to rush his stomach. He smiled, sat back down and took it and slowly nibbled on it. They didn't question it today, after all it was only bread unlike a full meal.

"Thanks, were there any changes when I was asleep?"

"The nurse came in to change her dressing and check on her legs. She said that her head wound's had healed significantly more than it had done the day before. Her legs they won't know until they do a further x-ray, there hoping to do that when she wakes up, for now that operation was a success as you know.

"That's great news…better than I've always had while I've been here…" he said and then proceeded to eat his toast.

"Maybe she knew we were here…" Le roy joked.

"Oh Le roy…really?"

He shrugged and Finn smiled. "Maybe…its true….I won't complain if that's how it will be you can stay until she's all better if it means she's healing like a trooper. "

They both smiled and broke their fast with breakfast. Finn nodded and finished his whilst looking at his phone. He had one missed call from his partner. He soon shot up, scaring the life out of the Berry's.

"Oh sorry…it's my partner at the NYPD…I need to call him back…"

With that out of the room he went and dialled him back. He nervously stood there until he picked up.

"Detective Jeff Patterson speaking."

"It's Finn…did you find him?"

"Him? What how d…fuck…anyways we have worked out what state he is in, we've got the town on lock down, we will find him…he crashed his car into a tree in a get away attempt, hes bound to be around here injured."

Finn smiled. "Well done Jeff…that's amazing news…and thanks for telling me it was him, I knew it"

"Well keep that on the shhh…I'm not meant to say anything at all."

"I know I won't say anything , I got you"

"Fine…I'm sure the news will pick I up anyways, this is all I will say, he's in Boston, he was was tracked by the BPD driving at midnight, they followed him in a high speed chase, sadly he was too fast and managed to crash the car and escape, blood was all over the car so he can't have gone far, we have people scouring the area, homes and any places he could have hidden…Also lets get off this I was mainly checking to see how Rachel is?"

"Keep it up and give my thanks to the Boston Police. She's still awake so you can't question her yet…I'll call you about that, I promised you..."

"Ok, I just…you never know."

"I know, you're doing your job, anyways bar that, her head wound is healing better than it has been doing so hopefully this is a good sign."

"Well that's some great news…lets hope the next stage is her regaining consciousness."

"For sure…as soon as she's awake…I'll be happy…"

"I know its hard mate but sleep is the best healer along with time."

He sighed. "I know…its true and its helping if she's healing…"

"Of course, well sorry to cut it short but I have some leads to follow up."

"Yeah, thanks mate, I'll speak to you later, thanks for the good news and sorry for not answering."

"Hey no saying sorry, you've hardly slept."

"I guess, well good luck and all."

"Thanks keep her healing, bye mate."

"Bye." Finn ended the call and came back in to the room. "They've limited the area of the guy that did this to her."

"That's fantastic news."

"It really is"

Finn nodded. "He crashed his car in Boston, and hes injured, he can't be far, I just hope we get him, I want to see him locked up…for all he has done…"

They nodded. "We all do, he will serve a long time, kidnapping and attempted murder…he will be in there for the rest of his life by the looks of it."

Finn nodded. "I can't wait to see his sentence, the courts will get every ounce of evidence I have on him."

"Well…lets focus on helping Rachel and then we can think about that."

"Yeah…I'm sorry….I just…I want him locked away... For all he has done"

"Perfectly understandable…but again, focus Is needed."

The nurse got a fright with Finn stood at the door, he apologised and let her in. She smiled at the Berry's she was obviously the nurse from before. She came in with two fresh drips for her.

"Morning Gentlemen, had to get the drips from downstairs, oh did you want me to inform you Mr Hudson."

"It's ok, they got it covered."

"Excellent, well I was speaking the doctor and they want to do another brain scan, they want to see what is going on in there, it has been three day's and there hoping that this is not an elongated comatose, just a routine thing."

Finn nodded. "Of course, like one to see why she's not awake?"

The nurse smiled. "Exactly, a full fMRI scan to see if anything's clearer than before, they also want to make sure the operation is healing well. Don't worry, the swelling the took out was an easy and easy to fix and have had a high success rate. They need to make sure nothing is inhibited too and the scan will help with that, she will have to have further scans as she wakes up, to make sure."

They all looked at one another. This is all they were worried about, her brain. If she lost her ability to do something, they could work around it, despite hoping that this would never be the realisation, they really didn't wish that she would be disabled. God forbid if it was her voice, that would ruin her and take a long time to get over. Sadly they had to come to terms that, that could be an option they would face. The nurse nodded and changed her drips and did another check of her breathing, her dad's had asked why she was doing it since she had only done it moments ago.

"We do it every time, anything could happen in a matter of minutes." she smiled. "Breathing perfectly though, she has a strong heart and lungs this one."

"She got that from me" joked Hiram.

Le Roy said nothing on the matter.

The nurse smiled. "Well, if anything happens, don't hesitate to call us."

"Be the first thing I do" said Finn.

The nurse smiled and shut the door behind her and went back to her many duties. Finn sighed a little and then just sat and watched her.

"So, how long have you been promoted for? , Rachel mentioned it but…my memory forgets as to when."

"Oh, just a few months, Its good…"

"That's excellent."

"Well…it would have been better if this hadn't have happened."

"Not every case will be like this Finn, you'll see."

"Yeah…I know….can…can I ask you guys something…"

"Always Finn."

"Well…when…when she wakes up…I…I want to ask Rachel to…marry me…I mean…if you…gave us your blessing…it would mean so much…"

Her dad's smiled.

"You have our blessing Finn, you're so good to her, we couldn't say no."

His half smiled light up and he went over and hugged them both.

"Thank you…maybe when she's a little better…you know…I'll do it…but…I have been thinking about it for a long time…the accident hasn't changed that."

"Believe me, we know…we can just tell with the way you are with her how much you love her."

"You have no idea…" He turned to her and rubbed her hand. "She's just….she's my shining star…" he smiled happily at her.

He watched her for a moment with her dads and then something happened. Her heart rate went down and the machine began to beep. Finn began to panic.

"Oh god…NURSE NURSE!" He ran out of the room and grabbed two and dragged them in. The rushed in and did a complete full check up of her.

"Heart rates going down, dropping slow but still dropping." said one to the other.

Her dads looked shocked and Finn was getting agitated and began to panic.

"Whats happening?…. please…please tell me…"

"Sir's….we need you to please wait outside…" said a doctor as he came in.

"N…no…shes my girlfriend…I can't leave her…"

"Come on Finn…they know what there doing."

Finn looked angrily and walked on out. He placed himself with his face on the glass to stare through it. All he could see were arms doing there work, surrounding her, more coming in with bits of everything, equipment and medicine.

"Please…please don't die….don't let her die."

Minutes went by which seemed like hours and soon, it was like a miracle, she shot up. Her eyes were open…she was gasping for air. Finn couldn't believe it. He ignored the orders and rushed in.

"Rachel…oh my god Rachel…"

"Please sir…your going to elevate her…were doing out best…please just wait back outside"

Finn smiled and stepped back, looking at her dads. "She's…she's awake…" he dragged them up to the glass. He was so overcome with joy. The doctors proceeded to carry on the checks on her and got her heart rate back to normal. They soon began to leave once the checks had been done, one by one taking the equipment and meds with them when needed. He soon could see her again, and it was there she lay, her eyes were bright and she looked full of life. Finn's eyes began to tear, he was crying. He couldn't believe it.

The nurse came out smiling. "Well…it seems that she is awake…we will still proceed with the brain scan, I ask you remain as calm as you can, I know this exciting , a little surprising too and you are dying to just smother her up in your arms, but you have to be gentle with her. We are not quite sure what caused this but it may be the effects of her waking from the coma, so we have to proceed with caution."

"We will…we promise." Finn said. He was just dying to see her. He wanted back in there.

The nurse nodded and lead them in. She walked straight to the bed and tucked her back in and arranged her so she was comfy. Finn walked in slowly, he was overwhelmed but happy just to see her.

"Now, as we said, take it easy, you have just awaken from a coma, we will be back soon to do some brain scans on you."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "T-Th..thank you.." she said very quietly.

Tears fell down his face, he was so happy just to hear her voice. The nurse patted his arm and then left allowing her Dad's in. Finn slowly walked up to her and sat in the seat and took her hand.

"H…hey…" He said, it was very broken.

Rachel smiled. "H-H…hi…" he rubbed the back of her hand.

"I…I knew you'd be…you'd be ok…no one…and I mean no one…puts out my shining star."

Rachel smiled happily. "W…what…what happened…to me…?"

"Don't worry about that….you need to be calm, you have a scan to get to in a moment." he leaned over and kissed her head. "It'll all be ok now. I promise"


	3. Those eyes

Chapter 3: Kharma

Rachel had gone for the tests, awaiting the results were always the hardest. Until then she was asked to rest and with that she had fallen back to sleep, the medication she was on had assisted. She had been out for a few hours before her eyelids had opened again. The last she remembered was Finn's face, his eyes glowing into her own and the radiance of his smile. She felt reassured by him being there, she felt safe and not afraid to be in slight pain. As soon as he saw her he was soon lifting himself up and kissing her head.

What would she do without him? She never knew. From the first day she met she knew he was the one for her. She loved him so. She'd always wanted to be with him. It was bad when Jesse led her astray and her being appealed by his glitz and glamour, it was her biggest mistake. She was glad that Finn had seen that and had accepted her as his, knowing what he would have lost.

"Hello sleepyhead…you feeling any better?"

"Seeing your face makes me simply feel better…" she said smiling.

"I'm not so sure about that, its not that charming." He huffed a laugh and kissed her head once more.

"You're Charming don't knock yourself."

"Well…"

"I didn't think I'd sleep…that machine was pretty scary…"

"It's ok…and don't you worry about the results, we will be here every step of the way…"

"But it was so sudden…"

"Sometimes it can be, it's your body reacting to being awake again…hey don't worry…come here…" he wrapped his arms around and hugged her.

She couldn't admit that she didn't feel better when he did that because it was nothing but true. He always made her feel better in the worse situations. She then noticed that the room was a little emptier than usual.

"Where did my Dad's go?"

"To get you some fruit, things with vitamins in, the doctor was saying that there going to put you on some diet to help you healing, I would have gone but…they offered to do that so…"

"Oh I see…"

"Mhm…well you know sometimes it's better to have natural vitamins than just like pills to pop"

"Did Dad tell you that…?"

"Ah…well yeah…I guess…"

"It sounds like them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, they over think things."

Finn noted that he knew where Rachel got that from. He carried on to hold her and the two remained in a comfortable silence for a while. It wasn't long before Rachel blurted out.

"W-will…will I remember…?"

Finn looked down a little in a sullen manner. He didn't want her to remember at all but he knew if she did, she could testify more of the story which would be useful in court. He looked at her and took her hand and traced the back of it over with his thumb. Though sadly for him the memory of seeing her covered in blood when they brought her in would remain etched on his mind. Something he wish he could forever forget.

"You…you don't?"

Rachel shook her head. "You can't tell me can you?"

"I can't no...not when there is an investigation…"

Rachel nodded. She knew it was important that she remembered herself. She had to tell the Police her own opinion form her own memory.

"Can I tell you what I know?"

"I'd tell the police when they get here first…I know it will be any day now you are awake…the doctors will have to report it to the department…I mean you could but…I really want you to tell them how it is…call it the officer in me or something."

"I understand…it's ok."

She knew a little, it wasn't much but she knew she had been driving but not really what happened after that at all. I was blank in her mind. Though for her It wasn't long before she could say. They were at the door within the hour. They were faster than Finn expected. They usually wanted information as soon as they could and because of the individual involved who had committed this crime against her., it was clear he was clearly a lot more dangerous.

Kidnapping a child and harassing a family for money as an exchange and now taking dramatic action against the investigator was serious. They were looking for a link. Of course it is obvious why a criminal would ever want to be found but the measures he was going to were beyond that. There must have been more to this criminal, his mental state, was he hiding more crimes? What was it?

Her dads had returned and were followed by the officers. They were trying to convince them to come back another day, the poor girl had come out of coma In shock, in a way that could have clearly stopped her from living. Her father's sat down in the two chairs in the back.

"I'm Officer John Mayor and my co-officer Mark Redgrave, I'm here to ask a few questions."

"Please go easy on her, she's still fragile…you shouldn't really be here…shes just awoken from her coma" said Finn sternly.

"We understand Sir and we promise that we will be gentle with her."

Finn nodded and backed away a little bit, just in front of where her fathers were sitting but keeping a watchful eye on the events. Any hint of stress she exerted he would step in and bring It to a halt.

"Thank you, Good Morning Miss Berry, I'm Officer Mayor and My associate Redgrave, we need to ask you a few questions on the night of your accident, could you please recall any events that you remember leading up to this point now, before you woke up, please take your time, it is ok if it's still a little fresh in the mind…"

Rachel looked at the two of them. "I was driving to…work…I work on Broadway…just like any normal day…and…after that I remember nothing…"

"What's the last thing you remember seeing whilst driving?"

Rachel thought a little. "A sign for 8th Avenue."

"Where do you work?"

"The imperial theatre…"

"It's a side street off that rode there boss."

He began to make a picture in his head of what she had envisioned making a note as he went along. It really wasn't at all much to go on but he knew a little more of the details of that night. He used that along with her words to build it up to a bigger picture.

"So this was a normal day for you, nothing unusual as you set off or anything of that nature?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not really…Finn told me to be safe…but he always told me that."

"You didn't see anything or hear anything abnormal?"

"She said nothing was unusual…" Finn said whilst stepping forward

"Finn it's ok…he's prompting…" said Le Roy as he pulled him back a little.

"It's ok Finn…it was like an average normal day, the traffic was a little worse than normal but for some days it just seems that. That is the norm, it all depends what is going on at the theatres. If there Is a new show or any repair work going off on the stages."

"I see. Well I think we shall leave it at that for now, if you think of anything else, don't hesitate to have Detective Finn Hudson call us and we'll be here as soon as we can, get well soon."

"Thank you" she replied smiling.

They nodded as did Finn, he showed them out. "Make sure Detective Patterson get's this intel"

"Were working for him Boss, don't worry, we'll make sure he gets everything."

"Tell him to call me too"

"Of course, good luck sir."

Finn looked at him and smiled as the Officer tapped his shoulder. He walked back in and smiled right at her, walking towards her.

"You did good." he smiled and kissed her head then sat back down next to her.

"I just said what I remembered."

"I know…but many people can't even remember that much, some just remember the eggs they had for breakfast or going to bed the night before, though you were always the smart one with an impeccable memory…shame I didn't get that." he learnt the world impeccable from Rachel, infact he was slowly getting used to the long and complex words the more the years and years went on.

Rachel giggled. "Your not all that bad, after all you know what impeccable means and you wouldn't have done years before"

He smiled. "Well you know, I think its being with you that makes it better." he kissed her head. "Hows the body feeling? Any better?"

"I feel ok, I'm not sure if that's the pain medication or not.."

"Well at least it is useful for something hmm? No shortness of breath or anything?"

"None of that but…may you pass me some water? I'm kind thirsty"

He smiled his usual goofy smile and did just so and held it up for her with a straw. She smiled as she began to drink. She loved how he was taking care of her, she'd never really seen many instances of it thanks to her amazing immune system. It was always more of the other way around when he caught an instance of man flu. And boy was he a bit of a wuss when he had that. She didn't mind, she loved taking care of him.

When finished with the drink and Finn put it back on the side She decided with an impulse to be brave and made a sitting up attempted. She wanted to shuffle. It was still hard for her, her arms and body didn't have the usual strength.

"Rachel don't struggle ok?…what's wrong…is the bed too lumpy…?"

"No…I just…I feel uncomfortable…I can't lie well on my back."

Her dad's shot up to give her a hand.

"Honey you're not meant to be moving but if you feel a little uncomfortable we will have to help lift you." said Le Roy.

"Wait before you two even begin…is it safe? I mean shouldn't we ask a nurse…she did just come out of a coma…and from the accident…"

Finn looked back at him. "Yeah…maybe we should get someone in…I mean we really don't want to hurt you…."

"You've never hurt me before…please…its really uncomfortable…"

He nodded and leaned over and kissed her

"I'll get the nurse…"

He walked off and found a nurse and asked him, he informed them that she couldn't lay on her side however the could get some more pillows and maybe sit her up, however when she needed to rest he showed them how to gently lay her back down. Rachel let them move her but then it occurred to her.

"I…I…I can't feel my legs…"

"It's ok…they are broken from the accident right now…now you are out of your coma they will work on it."

Rachel's face was that of panic.

"Hey…no…Rachel it will be ok…baby…don't worry…"

"I…I…I'm sorry…"

"It's fine dear you've never broken a bone before…this is new.."

The nurse and Finn gently moved her so she was sat up right.

"There we go."

Rachel nodded. "Thanks."

Finn hopped next to her and She took his arm and placed it across her. She wanted him to be this close right now. She missed it and now finding out her legs were broken she needed the comfort. They would always sit, all cuddled up together, on the sofa, after work. She hated restaurants and eating because she couldn't just sit all cuddled up to him. It was her favourite thing, he made her feel safe. Finn leaned over to kiss her head and Rachel moved away from him. He looked at her confused. She smiled at him and giggled.

"You can give me a proper kiss you know."

Finn's eyes light up. "I don't want to hinder your breathing."

"I'll be fine honey, I can breathe through my nose…please…" she looked at him with that face, that sweet innocent puppy dog doe eyed face.

"Ok.."

He slowly leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He had missed the feel of her lips they were still as soft and though they didn't taste much of coffee and strawberries somehow he could taste it. He smiled as did she and he rubbed her cheek looking into her eyes and kissed her again. She hadn't been awake long but the time that had past she just wanted him to be close. She'd never loved anyone like him and kissing him and the way he looked at her, it made her feel that love they had together. And no matter if she was bruised and broken, he still felt that way about her. It was her mini assurance. They had forgotten her fathers were there but somehow the two of them didn't mind, they were used to it.

They soon broke and smiled at one another, he helped her a little as now she wanted to lay on him. He didn't mind too much but he worried that her body wasn't ready for all this movement. He let her do so with the help of her Dad. The two laid there for a moment. He played with her hair and the three of them talked about the tests they were going to have to do on her later on in the week when they saw more fit for her. They wanted to make sure her breathing and head were ok.

Rachel had a lot on her mind never mind this. She always drifted off worrying about things she didn't need to.

"W..what have they done with the show?"

Finn shrugged. "I'm not sure…probably put it in on hold, they'll probably have to cast someone else until your well again, but don't worry Rachel, you'll be back on that stage before you know it. They won't want you worrying either. I know you."

"They will sort it honey no need to worry."

"I know…its just its all so new and I have only been there three months…the press will be having a field day."

"Well let them, I'll call some of your cast mates when you seem a bit better. I'm sure they are all worried."

"Yeah…we do all get along."

Finn kissed her lips gently again.

"Why not have something to eat…we got you something…"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah…I kinda forgot about eating…"

"It's ok…lets get you up."

Le Roy and Finn sat her back up and Hiram sat her with some nice healthy food, it was vegan and full of vitamins. She struggled a little with it but with Finn pretending to play areoplane games and feed her she'd soon eaten a lot more than she thought she could.

"See…little Berry was hungry" joked Finn.

"Finn…Really?"

"Hey, he'll be good with baby Hudson-Berry right?" Hiram continued.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "But I'm not baby…"

"Your our baby" all three said and then laughed.

"Oh my…" she sighed.

"Well I think baby needs her nap." stated Le Roy.

"What…you guys…!"

"If you don't the nurse will probably just yell at us for keeping you awake, I'll be right here if your worried, I won't leave your side. Please babe, for me."he pulled his puppy dog face, he knew it would work on her.

Rachel sighed. "Ok fine…I will…"

"I just want you better and to heal…" he kissed her head that time.

"Sing…sing me a lullaby…" Rachel was assisted into laying back down and Finn tucked the blankets up. He gave her a kiss and then he sang to her, one of their favourite songs A Kiss From A Rose by Seal. She loved that song so much when he sang it and how truthful it was. It really did lull her to sleep.

The three sat and watched her, Finn couldn't help thinking about the cops and how no one had yet called when he had asked. He was getting a little frustrated with it, no food nor coffee could solve this. The three of them had decided to go to the café and get some food, luckily this time the two of them had brought something not just for Rachel but for them all to eat, it was some good healthy pasta. Better than take out food anyday. Once they had finished Finn got up and cleared the stuff away and put back on his coat and nodded to them.

"Umm…where are you going" Hiram asked.

"Oh…sorry…I'm going to pop to the station…I need to find something out…watch her and if she asks tell her they asked me in for something…I won't be long…"

"Are you sure?"

"They said they would call you right?"

"I know…something must be up…no one has called me yet and Jeff as soon as he gets a message usually would have called me by now."

"Hmmm I don't think its such a good idea" stated Le Roy.

"Look..I know…she'll be ok…you are here…I wouldn't otherwise…I just… I need to know…I need something…its driving me nuts…I know that's hard to understand but I worked on this case and the one I love is lying there…and I feel so helpless…just tell her I will be back soon…ok?"

The pair could see the pain in his eyes and nodded to him. He nodded back and off he went. He needed to know if the kid was safe, he needed to know how the search was going and he needed to know how long it would take for him to be capture. And how long it would take for Finn to meet him, face to face.


	4. Patience is a virtue

A/N: Apologies for it taking a while, my head really hasn't been in the mode to write but here it is finally. I have noted that the Berry's will be shown and I guess I have them a little different in this story however you may see something a little different in this chapter in response to the clip I have seen of them for this weeks glee. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one seems a bit filler like but the next chapter will be a lot better.

Chapter 4: Patience is a virtue

Trying to get information from the department wasn't going to be an easy task. He knew this as he stood there waiting to be seen. It wasn't his case but it effected him personally and he couldn't stand not knowing a single thing even though it was highly against regulations. He wanted the man behind bars or at least in custody. He would be lying if he didn't want to have a shot at him. He should at least be allowed to for the case of the missing kid. Luke Marson, aged 12, snatched from his home and asked for ransom. They didn't know who had taken him or why however he knew the kids family and was threating blackmail. He'd even gone as far as to publish person things in the press. There was more to this man and Finn knew it.

He paced a little, wondering if he should turn around and go back, looking at the clock didn't assist in the matter. He had come all this way and yet now he knew it was pointless. He was just so pissed at Jeff. Why hadn't he called? Why was nothing getting resolved? Why this wait? It frustrated him. It wasn't like his colleague but somehow deep down he knew he would get the information eventually he'd just lost it with patience. Finn sat down in the seats and ran his hand through his hair.

Half an hour passed and soon he was seen, this was normal unless it was someone reporting a crime which was always taken right away. The officers were always busy working on cases and getting things done and if it wasn't too serious then they would have to wait. Gathering evidence, seeing to victims and criminals was always their first priority.

"Detective Hudson…I have been informed on the matter you speak off and I sadly cannot give you any further information on this case, as you know it strictly prohibited to give out information as this case crosses over professional with personal."

"I know…I was stupid….I shouldn't have come here…it's just…I know I can't get any specific information regarding my partner's victimisation but I was head detective of the case of Master Marson…"

"I understand that sir but due to recent matters you have been moved off this case and as I have been informed and checked the records you are on leave until further notice regarding your personal connection to this case."

He nodded.

"Ok…I understand…"

"I'm sure when the time is right you will be asked for your insight on Master Marson's case, until then I am sorry but I cannot give you any information."

"Thanks anyways…"

It was bad enough he had been getting information from Jeff, he shouldn't have an incling that they are in Boston searching for him. He shouldn't know he is on the run. He knew it was wrong and he realy didn't want to land Jeff in anymore trouble. If they knew what he was doing he would most likely be told to leave the case and face a ban from the force.

"I'm sorry sir, I know this is a difficult time for you…"

Unlucky for Finn the officer had gone to the chief to check what information he could give out and what he couldn't. The chief knew what the angle of this all was and decided to take It upon himself to come out and speak to him. Detectives who got mixed up in these crimes usually came in like this, demanding information and trying to use their authority to do so. It wasn't uncommon but the chief wanted to speak with him to reassure him.

"Finn my man, its good to see you, how is she doing?"

Finn had turned around to walk out and gulped as he heard the chiefs voice…he knew it wasn't a good sign "S-Sir…Oh…well s…s-she woke up…from her coma…she seems ok…but you never know…it would probably the medication talking…"

"I'm glad to hear…come to my office we can talk more in there…"

The chief guided him along to his office and had him take a seat.

"Look, I know why you are here and if I'm honest I was expecting you to drop by…I can't say its uncommon in this work."

He poured Finn a bourbon, he was sweating, he hated the fact he had been rumbled. Not only that he was terrified for Jeff.

"I know why you suggested Jeff to do this, you two are the best we have…and I know you trust him. He is one of our best alongside you and I know if anyone can do it, he can. However you know how this looks…I wanted to deny it but…I just couldn't."

He sipped his bourbon as did Finn. Finn really didn't want to drink right now but it was always classed as rude to refuse a drink from the chief.

"People right now are worried about the force and are questioning it's ability to do its job right with these two events, we are on a very thin line. I won't be surprised if the higher up's get in on it and for sure we will be in fire for an inspection."

Finn gulped. He wasn't looking forward to that.

"You are aware you have been moved, Jeff is not on the case with Luke, someone new from Washington flew in, I'm sure he will be wanting to speak with you about all you know and of course be aware you will even be questioned about the reasoning behind Rachel."

Finn nodded. "Of course Sir. I'll do my best"

"For now, even though I know all this is going to be hard you just need to take some time to be away. This is a personal even that has shocked you and the nation…can't say I've seen nothing but this in any of the papers. Just focus on your family…we will catch him and throw him behind bars. It's frustrating I know but it will be sorted soon son I know it."

"Yes sir…I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, I know you told our co-officer to get Jeff to call you, I intersepted that, please don't let me find you two speaking to one another, I really don't want to have to fire you and have my job on the line too."

"Again sir…I'm sorry…"

"I know you are kid…you just want some clearance…the amount of times people who have been officers and their partners getting involved in some crime or another or injured has been countless. I've dealt with a few in my time…even when I was lower ranked, it's hard…you want to know things…it's hard, its frustrating…just wait for it to come out and to be called, you will know then and only then."

"I got you boss."

"Good, I'm glad to know that Rachel is getting there and that you are doing alright. Let's take it a day at a time eh?"

Finn nodded and shook his hand. "Thanks for not dobbing us in…"

"Just don't give me anymore reason to and we will be square…now off with you, I'm sure your girl will be wanting your attention."

Finn smiled and nodded.

"Give her our best, I'm sure I'll be seeing her sometime soon anyways…"

"I will thank you sir, she'll be happy to hear."

Finn finished his bourbon and then walked out, heading straight back to the hopsital.

Rachel had woken up. She wasn't too happy with Finn as she knew how wrong it was.

"Why does he not think sometimes? He could get fired for this…"

"He won't honey…they won't let it get that far, Finn was doing very well on that case right?"

"C-Call him….please…I know his emotions…I don't want him going doing something he'll regret…"

"Sweetheart he won't…even if he gets angry the force are used to things like this…they'll cool him off…"

Rachel sat with that angry look on her face. It wasn't too long before he appeared again. He saw the look on Rachel's face and looked down.

"You can take that look off your face Finn Hudson…you know you are now allowed to just go off and try and find information like that…it's against the rules!" she said with a tone.

"I…I know…I'm sorry…I had a talk with the chief…I won't be going back…"

"Oh great so you got yourself fired…just fantastic…"

"Rachel, honey…"

"I haven't been fired…I mean I won't be going back for information…I'm sorry I wondered off and didn't think and I know you are pissed…and worried about me…I just didn't think…I know it was stupid."

Rachel sighed. "Well..I'm glad you aren't being fired…just…just wait ok…you know its even harder for me…I can't even walk."

"It's hard for you both, you are being a little irrational dear.." said Le Roy.

"It's hard on us all…look I get you are both angry at one another but…mistakes have been made…Finn won't go back again and you need to heal…sometimes it's easier to hear from the man at the top…even we spoke to you didn't we Finn and it didn't work…you know just like sometimes it's best to be told by a professional in musical theatre that your good before you believe it."

Rachel looked down. She understood completely she was just being stubborn.

"I'm sorry Finn…"

"It's ok…I'm stupid should think before I rush off."

"It's fine…"

"Well I'm glad all is well…we'll just have to pay attention to the news." mentioned Hiram

"W…we can watch it" stated Rachel.

"Now is not the time for you to be worrying about that, you need to be getting better." Le roy stated.

"Mhm, I agree, have the nurses been?" asked Finn

Rachel nodded. "Yeah…the wounds a little better…it'll probably get sore any day soon though…there wanting to lower the dosage of morphine down it's a bit too high at the moment"

"Isn't it too soon for that?" Finn wondered.

"She was in a coma for a few days, bodies heal miraculously fast when in that state." Hiram explained.

"Oh…" nodded Finn. He had no idea on anything biological.

Rachel smiled. "I'll be good as new before you know it."

"One step at a time sweetheart…" Le roy assured, he knew Rachel was partial to seeing the best of things too quickly sometimes.

Rachel nodded. "I know…I know…one day at a time."

"That's the spirit"

Finn rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek. It wasn't long before it was dinner time, she struggled a little but had managed to eat more than the day before, that alone was minor progress. Finn was patient with her. They conversed for hours after until she couldn't keep awake anymore and dropped off to sleep. She was so wrapped in Finn after getting mad at him. It was common of her to do that. She was so wrapped up in him that if he moved she would awoken. He smiled and watched her sleep. Finn looked over at her Dad's and handed them his work phone.

"I don't want to wake her…if it buzzes take it…its my work phone so…any news..thought I doubt there will be anything since I was told that I wouldn't know anything."

They both smiled and nodded.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"That would be great thanks."

"We'll be back in a jiffy then"

Finn smiled but then furried his eyebrows from not understand the phrase. He then looked back down at Rachel who was sleeping. Her chest slowly moving up and down. He instantly had a smile on his face. She was the most beautiful girl he'd never seen. He ran his hands down her arms. She didn't stir. She never did, she always fell into a deep sleep in his arms. He took this as an indication of how safe she felt with him and how much she trusted him. He moved the loose strands from her hair from her face and let her sleep.

Much to his luck this night would be a little more restful. It wasn't long before Le Roy Berry came back, the phone in his hand. He looked at Finn with his usual serious but somehow happy face.

"They have him…he's locked up…"

Finn slowly shot up, it made Rachel stir and wake up.

"Hmmm…what's the matter Finn…?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Finn looked in shock but he was truly happy. He wrapped his arms back around her and nodded.

"They…they got him…finally…" his face was scarily happy.

Le Roy paid complete attention to his face and his reaction, he was indeed a little worried, he'd never seen this face before.

"He'll never hurt a single soul on this planet again…"

Rachel looked at him too bit concerned.

"He won't…never again…" she rolled off him and was rubbing his stomach, looking up at him with wet worried eyes.

"I…I have so much energy…I can't…I need to…"

"Do you need to let off some steam…?"

Finn nodded, he scrunched up his hand and slowly walked.

"I'll come with you…might be best…" said Le roy.

"Are you o-" Rachel asked before Hiram cut her off with a single finger and a shhh.

Rachel looked worried and the two of them winked at her.

"We'll be back in a moment."

Rachel looked at Hiram and awaited for them to go.

"He'll be ok, sometimes new's like this can get you a little worked up, a good long walk will fix it, he just needs to let off that steam…that satisfaction yet anger that he wasn't the one to capture him"

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…"

"That's why your Dad is with him, you know how good he is with calming people down."

"I though that was Xanax…"

"Sometimes…but how many times has he never given it to you when you got upset about things?"

Rachel titled her head and thought. "It's true…"

"He is a magician that man, it's one reason I married him…also he can drive…I never much was fond of that…"

"Oh my…be thankful for that fan club then hmm?"

"Clubs are a good thing, I'm sure you agree."

"I do, indeed I do."


	5. To Dance With You

A/N:

Just a quick big note. I have given all the chapters a re-read for some inspiration and as I'm sure some of you have noticed that I have made some silly mistakes in my writing so I have gone back and improved the last four chapters, you may have become aware from alerts too that have cropped up. So this is a little note here for readers who have have followed me up to this point you will probably want to re-read the chapters because some of the story, not majorly but some bits have changed a little bit. I didn't really enjoy some of the choices I made in the story and have gone back and improved it :) So I will be updating it at a slower pace than before to ensure the story as a whole is better and has little mistakes in it.

I am humbly sorry for having to mention this and I thank you for your patience with my writing which hasn't been the greatest lately and I am aiming to improve and get better. I've been going through some things in my personal life that I know for sure has effected the way I write. Therefore now I'm better i aim to make this story and all my writing a lot better. If you notice any errors even small and simple ones do not hesitate to highlight them to me and send me a message :) Thanks so much for the support guys here is the next chapter. X :)

Chapter 5: To dance with you.

Le Roy and Finn took to their walk. Finn felt awful for getting worked up. He knew it had made Rachel worry about him and he knew she didn't need that.

"Sorry..i just..."

"It's ok...I know how glad you are, we all are. You didn't run off this time and admitted you needed a moment to process it. Your partner, Jeff, said he probably get in trouble for letting you know so quickly so I suggest that you say not a word."

"Jeff's a good man and a very good friend. I won't say anything I don't want him to get in any trouble."

Le Roy smiled and nodded. "And so are you, you are dedicated and would go to great lengths for Rachel, I never though a man could but ourselves. I mean she is a difficult one sometime, so much ambition."

"I'd do anything for her...that doesn't matter to me, I love that she dreams so big."

Le Roy smiled. "You really would, that's why we trust you. I'm glad you do, you are doing so well for yourself too."

Finn smiled at him, it meat so much to him to be approved by her Dad's and for him to say that too really meant the world to him. Finn had been so lost to start with but had found his way.

"That means a lot, my mind feels a little more at rest now...he's locked up and he will be ready for questioning...I can focus on putting my all into her. I'm sorry my mind has been drifting, it's just been so hard."

Le Roy smiled and rubbed his back. "One step at a time. I know its not easy coming from a case to this."

"Believe me thats how I will be taking it, I know it will be hard on her, and I have to cast how I feel aside a little because I will be fine, i'll make sure she takes it easy, I promise you that."

He nodded. "Like I said, we trust you , we will be around for a little while, until shes back on her feet if thats ok?"

"Oh...of course, we wouldn't want you to be all the way in Lima through this."

Rachel's job came with many benefits and their huge apartment was one of them. He knew they could stay since they had four spare rooms in that place. It was gigantic. Finn didn't like it so much when they had first moved in but he had slowly got used to it. It was a little overwhelming for him. He expected to stay in that little flat they had when they first moved here. He never had much after his father died, his room was an attic bedroom. He found comfort in smaller places, despite the fact he really needed places that were bigger, at least in height.

Finn stood up and stretched taking in the air. "Let's get back to her."

Le Roy got up too and nodded and the two made their way back. The pair were sat watching a movie on the television. Rachel smiled at Finn who came and sat with her on the bed.

"There wanting to carry out some tests with her at three and then an x-ray at five for her legs." stated Hiram.

"Test? Is that to do with the brain scan?"

"Oh...everything is A'ok in our little Ryla's brain, her thick skull saved her. The swelling has practically gone down to nothing now, it was just a reaction to the bullet, her brain is fully in tack."

Rachel nodded. "Well...we hope so thats why they are doing the tests, to ensure that my brain is working correctly to make sure the impact didn't do anything to me. I think it should be some computer tasks and some where I have to do it with objects and pictures."

"Oh I see..." Finn looked a little worried. "Wait how do you know that?"

Rachel looked at him. "Hey, no need to worry...from the scans they couldn't see anything unusual, the bullet skimmed my head mostly...that's why the hole is here at the top of my head...his aim must have been terrible. It was more of the impact of the shot that shook me into a coma. I wouldn't be able to do most of the things I can do if the bullet damaged anything, like I wouldn't be able to speak or my arm wouldn't work correctly." Rachel laughed. "Oh i've seen it on a documentary."

"Obviously he's not well trained then..." Finn stated and then shook his head. "Sorry...cop mode."

Rachel laughed. "It's cute." she said rubbing his stomach.

Finn smiled back at her.

"Well you got lucky, I admit you don't seem anything off the norm." Hiram stated

"I feel my usual self...i just wish I could move my legs..."

"Well lets see what the x ray says and they will do all they can with your legs.."

"I really don't want to be put in a chair..."

"If Artie and Quinn can survive...you can...your accident was a lot different...you steered off the road and hit a hydrant...from an impact shot, for the two of them they were at a junction and the car hit them. You were luckily you must have managed to steer the car off the road." he kissed her head as she nodded and sighed.

It was a benefit to know of two people growing up who were in car accidents but it was also hard knowing that they had both been in wheelchairs. Finn knew this all too well and he knew that it would practically ruin her career if that were the case. He was worried but he had faith in her, he'd seen similar things, a woman had a brick hurled at her from a pedestrian as she was driving, she had hit a lamp-post. He later saw her eight months after the accident and she was out walking. She'd never broken a bone either and was probably the most healthiest girl he'd ever known he knew her body was strong enough to heal and fight this.

The three of them distracted her from the thought of a wheelchair until the doctors came to take her in for testing. She was off to the brain unit. Finn had never seen this part of a hospital before. She was put in a chair, sadly not something he'd wanted, even though she'd been in one once at school for the wheelchair week they did in support of Artie. Her IV was closely following along which her father pushed along. Finn happily pushed her along, he was used to doing this from pushing Artie around all those years. As they followed the nurse they soon arrived at the roome wheeled her into a room which had a computer and a lot of strange equipment in it. Brain testing sure seemed complex.

"Good afternoon Miss Berry, Mr Hudson and Mr Berry's"

"Someones cocky or has an impeccable memory" stated Hiram to Le Roy under his breath.

"I'm Doctor Morcatcha, I will be running the tests on you today, I will first state that none of these experiments are invasive and should not hurt you in any way, I will however have to make your hair a little messy." he laughed.

Rachel looked confused.

"We will be doing a standard EEG on you, all you have to do it wear this cap, these little tubes are electrodes which will monitor your brain activity as you complete each task."

"Wow that looks like something they'd test Aliens with." Finn announced.

The doctor laughed. "If only there were some we could test."

The doctor prepped her, he had to fit it to her head and then gel each electrode so they would stick to the base of the skull and read her brain activity. She shivered at the cold gel.

"It's so cold...and really icky..."

The Doctor laughed. "If it wasn't warm it wouldn't stick the electrodes to the base of your skull I'm afraid. I know its not so pleasant."

Finn smiled. "It just looks like you've gone swimming babe..."

"Ok..come on Finn, we'll leave you to get these tests done." said Hiram.

Finn smiled and kissed her cheek. "Knock em dead babes...or wait...ummm..."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks Finn."

He smiled and left them to do the tests. They were a range of tests. Testing her memory, her facial recognition, spatial awareness, her ability to recognise objects, her sight speed and many other tests to ensure that all parts of her brain were working correctly. She completed all the tests and they took her to the shower to wash it out of her hair and dry it. She was then put back into the bed and prepped for the x-ray.

Finn had his arms folded as he watched her and was chewing the inside of his mouth. He was deep in thought. Hiram soon greeted him with a cup of coffee.

"You'll be glad we did a little run to starbucks."

Finn looked back and laughed. "I'm used to coffee that they say 'tastes like ink', I work for the force after all."

"Doesn't mean you have to always drink it." Hiram said as he nudged him.

"True..." he came and sat to join them. "This last little thing and she can rest...I hope those tests on her brain weren't too taxing."

"I just admire how patience she is, I remember you telling us what she was like at her doctors appointment when she had laryngitis, when she yelled at the doctor and when you 'conked her in the nose'"

"I'm such a clutz...yeah...she hates the doctors and hospital I guess she knows right now she really doesn't have a choice. I'm sorry about the nose thing."

"Thank you for taking her to those appointments, she'd never let us go, and we got there as fast as we could..."

"One of us would have been quicker if he knew how to drive..."

Hiram shrugged as Finn laughed. "I'm too tall, It's bad enough I feel crushed in a car as it is."

"You can get custom made vehicles to accommodate that Mr Berry if you want."

"See, Finn knows it as well as I do."

"And I'm going to be able to pass in what custom vehicle? and call me Hiram Finn, no need for formalities."

"Always an obstacle with you and driving." Le Roy said as he rolled his eyes.

Finn laughed at the two of them. He could kind of understand, her dad was even taller than he was and he really couldn't fit in Rachel's small car without feeling squished. He always wondered why Rachel was so small but Rachel explained it was probably due to the fact she was artificially inseminated and that sometimes the gene code could be effected. It all sounded too confusing for Finn he just took it has she didn't grow the way she should have. Essentially in a way he was correct.

Rachel was all prepped and ready and was wheeled off to the X-ray room, but not before a kiss from Finn. He smiled and watched her go. He hoped it wasn't too serious but he wasn't expecting anything simple. They didn't really have to cut her from the car per say but the impact at the speed was pretty bad. The whole front of the vehicle was crushed.

The minutes passed slowly, he'd drunk his coffee and managed to color the Starbucks mermaid in on the front out of bordem before she was wheeled back in. The doctor came along and brought the scans to her room to show and explain what they had found out.

"Well, as you can see there are three rather large breaks here on the left femar and two here on the tibia, on the right side. There is also a rather large one on the femar, one small one here on the fibula and five small ones on the tiba, there are a few fractures on both legs from what I can see but these will heal within a few weeks. This will mean that you will be unable to walk for a while until they heal, we are going to book her in to surgery to get the breaks all lined up so that they can heal correctly. I believe it take two surgeries one for each leg. There will also be some rehabilitation needed here as we may find that your muscles will get weak from the lack of you being able to use them. We also did some X-rays on your spinal cord and everything was normal. Therefore I cannot see any reason why you will not be up and walking in no time."

Finn's mind had completely switched off with all the explaining apart from the last line. It was what he cared about most. His grin was huge.

"See...your going to be ok...it'll be a few months but...you will be able to walk again..." he kissed her head and squeezed her hand.

Tears drifted from her eyes. "T...thank you..." Finn rubbed his hand over the back's of hers and wrapped his arm around her rocking her gently to calm her. He released his hand from hers and wiped her tears.

The doctor smiled. "It will be long and tough but if you work hard once the bones have healed up you shall be as good as new."

The Berry's shook his hand and the doctor went off to book her surgeries in. Finn rocked her gently to clam her down, she hadn't stopped crying. She was happy but also sad. She knew this was going to be tough and there would be days where it would drain her. She wasn't going to enjoy it at all. She began to play with the buttons on Finn's shirt as she thought about the process that she was to go through. Her Dad's watched the two of them and smiled. They were happy to know that she had someone that would help her and would be hand on foot to help her with everything she needed. Finn could see the sadness in her eyes. He wished he could just take this all away from her but it was never to be that easy. He decided to change the subject instead, at least if she wasn't thinking on it too much then she might not be so sad.

"So how about some dinner, you must be hungry..." stated Finn.

"Not really but...i should..."

"I know this a lot to take in but, I know that you can do this. You never fail to surprise me. Batting it on the fly so many times and even taking over someones part on Broadway and you had to memorise the lines in a day. I believe in you."

"As Finn says, it will be hard but we know you can do this."

Rachel nodded.

"We'll go get the food" her dad's came up and kissed her head and went to go get something.

Finn snuggled in a little more to get comfy to her. He ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her cheek.

"You remember that time you fell in your ballet class and then said you'd never get up and do it again?"

"However this time my legs are so broken I can't even begin to think of it like that Finn"

"I know but I mean the tone behind it."

"It's just not as easy as that Finn...its going to take me forever...and my muscles will be useless...and..."

"Hey" He cut her off, he couldn't stand it when she put herself down like that. "Look...I know this is hard but, please don't put yourself down. You forever tell me that i'm better than I am and that I can achieve anything I set my heart on. I know this to be true because look at me, I was a rookie cop who basically used to tell kids of for drinking on the street and fining people for littering and look at me now...i'm somebody when I really was just a lima loser."

Rachel sighed and leaned up and kissed him deeply. She knew he was right and was sorry for snapping like that in her sullen mood. She sucked on her bottom lip after breaking and then spoke.

"You...You're right Finn...I'm sorry..." she held onto him tightly. "It's just...all I want is...to be able to dance...dance with you at our wedding...and it scares me...so much that I won't be able to...as well as perform...performing is my life..."

Finn smiled, he was shocked to hear the wedding part being more important than work and it made his heart sing so.

"You will dance at our wedding and you will be able to perform again, I know it...even if I can't..."

"You are doing well...Kurt's lesson's help...oh..will he be visiting soon?" she asked.

Finn smiled. "Yeah...i just wanted you to get a little better first but i'll call him...unless you want to talk to him...it might make his day..."

Rachel smiled as Finn dialed it for her.

"I'm sure it'll be funny to hear his reaction to your voice." he kissed her and handed her his phone.

Rachel smiled and talked to Kurt. She nearly went deaf from his scream on the phone. He was truly happy. Finn rubbed her arm as the two of them spoke. Kurt had gone to NYADA with Rachel and lived on the otherside of town. He was really worried and Finn had only really text him every now and again with updates. He felt bad but he knew Kurt would understand his reasoning and letting him speak to Rachel was an easy solution to that.

"Of course you can come tomorrow Kurt." Rachel said looking at Finn who smiled and nodded. "I'm excited to see you too...I know...i'll pass it over."

Rachel handed him the phone in which Finn got lecture for not keeping him in the know. His assumption was incorrect.

"I know...i'm truly sorry...i've just been wrapped up in everything...shes ok...and i'm doing all I can."

Rachel laughed a little bit and rubbed Finn's leg as he spoke on the phone. Finn couldn't help smiled at her. She looked more like the Rachel before the accident than ever. He loved seeing her be more of herself because he knew she was getting better.

"Ok Kurt, we shall see you tomorrow, yes of course tell mum and Burt...i know i'm useless...you can blame it on me...Ok, love you too bro, i'll pass it back."

"Bye Kurt, I love you."

She smiled and then handed him his phone back.

"Well looks like we'll be busy tomorrow then."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah...he's going to bring me some stuff too from home..."

"That's nice of him...i should have done that really..."

"It's fine...you're doing a good job of taking care of me." she said and she rubbed his stomach again.

"I'm glad i'm doing a good job...but really is the nurses and doctors doing that, i'm just here to support you."

"Shhh..i like that you've been here all this time...don't kill the mood."

"Ok..sorry..."

She laughed and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

The two were soon greeted by her fathers with a huge dinner and not long after the doctor. He smiled.

"Well the tests of the brain tasks were all clear, infact you were faster than average on a lot of the tasks, a smart one I see."

They laughed.

"The surgery is booked in for Tuesday and then the following Tuesday to ensure the other leg is ok, there will be scans in between and if any other surgeries need fitting in, though doubtful, bone repair surgery is one of the easiest there is, we will do just so."

It was now Friday, meaning she would have a few days to get settled and relax before she had the surgery. It was going to be a long few days but at least she had her friend coming to look forward to. She would dance at their wedding, if it was the last thing she could ever do.


End file.
